


Time Travel and Handcuffs

by impossiblewolfgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Console Sex, F/F, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblewolfgirl/pseuds/impossiblewolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's alone with the TARDIS. She tries to take it somewhere, and the TARDIS decides to take on human form, using the Bad Wolf Interface. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Travel and Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fanfic that I've posted, so I'm really sorry if it's bad. I wrote this for fun and there's not enough Impossible Wolf on the Internet, so I decided to post it after having it sitting in my notes on my phone for the past couple months.  
> Anyways, I hope it doesn't suck completely!  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me and all that jazz.

The Doctor was out and Clara was alone in the TARDIS, bored. She wandered around the console room absentmindedly. One hand trailed over the edge of the console, hesitating over levers and buttons. 

She wondered, sometimes, if she could drive the TARDIS alone. After watching the Doctor for so long, most of the levers and knobs were vaguely familiar, and he'd been teaching her some things. 

Maybe...

Clara reached out for the screen and spun it around to look at. It was blank, but she could bring up the cameras and look around outside. If she could do that, then she'd try flying it. It was a reasonable deal with herself. 

She searched the console carefully, and finally selected a switch that looked right. 

When she looked back up, a circle of metal was encasing her wrist. 

Clara frowned and tried to tug her wrist away from the handle on the screen. 

No use. She was handcuffed. 

She rattled the handcuffs several times in a useless attempt to free herself. 

How was that possible?

She reached the conclusion before she'd finished the question. 

The TARDIS had never liked her. Now it was punishing her, yet again. Just like when it had hidden her room for weeks on end. And rerouted her entire time stream in the process.

"Okay... Fine. No joyrides while the Doctor's out. You can let me go now." Clara spoke to the entire room. No response came. 

Her eyes darted around the room and her frown deepened. The Doctor never believed it was the TARDIS's fault when they got in these fights. Clara was always the one who said something or called her fat or a long list of other things. 

"This is just bloody brilliant." She muttered, then raised her voice to a yell.  
"Oi! Let me go already ! You're not convincing the Doctor this is my fault if I'm the one handcuffed to the console."

"The Doctor isn't going to be back for a long time. I can travel in time, he won't notice if I take my own little trip. I'll be back in seconds." An unexpected voice came from the shadows. A blonde woman stepped out, and Clara backed up against the console. 

"You're--not--that's not supposed to happen. You don't have a body."

The blonde woman frowned and looked down at herself. She ran her hands down her body. 

"Funny, feels like I do. But you're right. I don't. I just borrowed this one." She moved across the console room to where Clara was uncannily quickly. 

Up close, the form the TARDIS had taken looked semi-wild. Her hair was full of messy gold curls, but it was her eyes that got Clara. They were gold in the centers. 

There was power in those eyes. 

She realized how close the TARDIS was standing and tried to move the screen and shift away, but the TARDIS reached out and stopped the screen and Clara's progress.

"Look, I get I made a mistake. Okay?" Clara said in a firm voice, trying desperately to keep her voice from shaking and to ignore the proximity of the TARDIS and its borrowed body. 

"Hmm..." The TARDIS leaned forward and planted her hands on the console on either side of Clara, entrapping her further. Clara could feel her stomach fluttering furiously as she regarded the TARDIS with a mix of defiance and nervousness. 

"This isn't even about that, is it? Not really. You just don't like me because I'm in between you and the Doctor or something like that, is that it?" Clara was speaking too quickly. The air wouldn't quite reach the entirety of her lungs. None of this was happening. She was imagining it or dreaming it, because the TARDIS did not have a body and she would most certainly not be pressing up against Clara and whispering in her ear. 

"I don't think the Doctor has anything to do with this right now. Do you?"

Clara's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't ignore the overpowering warmth coursing through her veins. 

"No, I didn't think so." The TARDIS murmured and trailed a hand down Clara's side. It fell to rest on her hip and Clara had to resist the breath of air that wanted to escape her lips. "All this time and I'm still just a vehicle to you, Clara. A fancy car with a conscience, isn't that right?" The TARDIS's smile deepened and there was a sudden uncertainty as Clara tried to decide what direction their conversation was moving in. 

"N-no, I--"

"Want to go for a ride, Clara?" The low throaty quality of her voice was enough to send a flood of heat through Clara. The way she pronounced her name with the slightest rasp, oh God...

The hand creeping up under her skirt was an added stimulus that had the pace of her breath and heartbeat skyrocketing. 

One finger trailed up over her thigh, raising goosebumps in its wake. It paused before it reached her knickers and hovered there.  
Clara's eyes had drifted closed somewhere during the process, and she opened them after a minute of movement. 

For a moment she thought the TARDIS was playing some new trick. Of course she was, but it seemed she had changed her mind.  
Clara met her gold eyes as a flush of brilliant red gathered in her face and she searched for words. 

The TARDIS raised an eyebrow and Clara was unsure what she was waiting for. That finger still hovered, barely kissing the inside skin of her thigh. 

She was waiting for an answer. It hit Clara suddenly. She nodded her head slowly, and the TARDIS's smile grew. 

"Say it."

"Y-yes." The words stuck in her throat, but Clara found a way to get them out. 

As soon as they were out she found herself pushed back so she was sitting on the edge of the console, one wrist still cuffed. All the levers and steering instruments had somehow shifted, and based off of the look in the TARDIS's eye, that was because of her. 

"I think you'll see me much more differently after all this." The TARDIS was saying, though Clara was more concerned with helping discard her knickers on the floor and letting out small gasps as those wonderful fingers finished their course up her legs and began exploring her inner folds. They rubbed gently, exploring.  
Clara found herself wishing she had both hands free as she pushed towards the fingers. She was wet, and had been since she'd been cornered against the console. She didn't want gentle and exploring. 

The TARDIS must have known that as well, because those blonde curls were suddenly between Clara's legs, and one finger was entering her as the TARDIS's tongue covered her clit and began circling it--slowly, but quickening with every rotation.  
Clara had never been quiet. Not in anything, really. Each movement was met with new soft moans and whimpers. Her free hand found the other woman's head and she wrapped them in the golden curls for support. 

A second finger entered her and for a fraction of a second a whisper of teeth scraped over her clit, making her dance dangerously close to the edge. The room around them had ceased to exist, there was only her and the TARDIS, who was most definitely not just a machine, and never would be again, that was suddenly very apparent.

Just as Clara bucked into the fingers and moaned again, they withdrew. As did the tongue. 

She strained against the handcuff in protest as the TARDIS regarded her lazily and popped the two fingers that had been inside Clara moments ago into her mouth. 

"Oh god," Clara was panting. The absence was painful. She needed that release, and the TARDIS was barely ruffled, as though nothing had happened. 

"Say it." There was a desperate light in the TARDIS's eyes that Clara's muddled mind couldn't quite process. She stared at the TARDIS in confusion. 

"Wha--"

Those golden eyes hardened suddenly.  
The TARDIS disappeared without warning. Clara looked around desperately. She was moaning again--this time it really was a moan of loss. 

But when the TARDIS door creaked open and the Doctor came in, she was suddenly confronted with a more present problem as she leaped off the console and attempted to straighten the skirt that had been hiked up over her hips. 

"Clara, I'm back and you will not believe--"  
Skirt down. Hair--she wasn't going to have time to worry with that. Clara ran a hand over it, just to check. 

"Clara?"

He'd seen something. Clara forced a smile and widened her eyes. 

"Yeah, sorry. What was that?" She asked in a strained, too-cheerful voice. 

The Doctor squinted at her. "You're weird."

"Am not. I am perfectly--not-weird. Very not weird. Definitely." She wrinkled her nose at him and her eyes happened to drift downwards. 

Her knickers. 

She screamed an internal curse as she kicked them underneath the console before he rounded the console and saw her.  
He was still staring at her oddly as he got closer to her. 

There was nothing she could do about the handcuff. 

She was so going to kill the TARDIS. After she tracked her down to finish what they had started. 

"You called the TARDIS fat again, didn't you?"

"I did not! I so did not. I, in fact, told her she was very... skinny and lovely." She wasn't sure how much more questioning she could take. There was still an insistent pulsing heat in her core, pleading to be taken care of. 

The Doctor sniffed and Clara locked up, certain he's be able to smell her arousal in some odd Time Lord biological advancement. Instead he turned to the console. 

"All right, whatever Clara did, just unlock her. It's not her fault she's human and stupid--"

"Oi!"

"--and bossy. We've got to go, and I am giving you one warning--"

The handcuff dropped open without much warning and Clara's arm collapsed. 

"Now, we've got work to do. Planet full of beaches, I promised you beaches once, didn't I?" The Doctor launched into fresh conversation while Clara stared at the console. For a second she thought she saw a whisper of gold in the central column, and then it was gone.


End file.
